halcyon_twilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Liliana Swan
' Liliana "Lily" Jordyn Swan '''was born to Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer on September 15, 1988, and is the main protagonist in the ''Halcyon ''series. She moves to Forks, Washington with her sister, Bella, to live with their father, Charlie. She meets and falls in love with vampire, Jasper Hale, her sanguinem coeunt. In PART III, Lily is bitten by Jasper when she is mortally wounded by Victoria. She becomes the first and only Seer/vampire Hybrid. Early Life Liliana Jordyn Swan was born on September 15, 1988, to Charlie Swan and Renee Higginbotham. She has an older sister named Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan. When Bella was 3 months old, Charlie and Renee, divorced and a month later, Renee found out she was pregnant with Lily. She moved to Downey, California to live with her mother where Lily was born. Lily was born deaf for reasons unknown to doctors and had an unsuccessful cochlear implant surgery when she was twelve years old. Bella and Lily have always depended on each other in life while they had always had the feeling of being a little out of sync with everyone, Lily mostly feeling that was because she couldn't hear. The sisters preferred to staying home and reading, than going out and partying which carried over to their schoolwork, Lily being in advanced classes. Their mother, Renee fell in love with and married a minor league baseball player named Phil Dwyer. They married in the same month that Bella turned seventeen and Lily turned sixteen. While Phil traveled around for his job, Renée stayed home with her daughters; however, Bella and Lily, noticing her mother's unhappiness with this arrangement, chose to move in with their father in Forks so Renée could go on the road with Phil during baseball season. Halcyon PART I ''"So, now, in my last thoughts before the darkness swallows me and I drift into nothingness, the two most important people in my life - Jasper and Bella, are occupying my mind. I guess that's a good way to die, right?" Liliana Swan and her sister, Bella, move to Forks, Washington to live with their father, Charlie, so their mother, Renee, can travel around with her new husband, Phil. They both enroll at Forks High School, Lily in the middle of her sophomore year. Lily and Bella attract attention of the students as the "Chief's daughters." The boy she sits next to in Calculus class, Jasper Hale, intrigues and confuses her by his odd behavior. During lunch, the Swans find out about the Cullens, a family consisting of five adpopted children, including Jasper. The family consists of Jasper, Edward Cullen, a moody, handsome man; Alice Cullen, an eccentric, short haired pixie; Emmett Cullen, a tall, brawny man and the extremely beautiful, Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin sister and Emmett's girlfriend. Lily also has to worry about her dreams, which always seem to come true, including one about a man with scarred forearms who, for some reason, she knows that she loves. Jasper and Lily form a friendship while Lily finds herself falling in love with Jasper, who is revealed to be the man in her dreams. When a van almost crushes Bella, she is saved by Edward who stops it with just his hand. Bella and Lily's suspiscions of him grow and Jasper ulitmately reveals that he and the Cullens are vampires and that Lily's blood is special to him because he does not thirst for it like he does other humans. Lily later confesses to Bella that she's in love with Jasper, but keeps it to herself in fear of being unrequited. One day, during a thunderstorm, the Cullens play baseball only to be interrupted by a group of nomad vampires, the same ones Lily's been having her visions about. They try to attack Lily and Bella, who are protected by the fiercly loyal Cullen family. Edward finds out that one of the vampires, James, is a tracker and he won't stop until the Swan girls are dead. Jasper and Alice take Bella and Lily to Phoenix, while the rest of the Cullens try to lead James away. While at a hotel, Lily dreams of a room full of mirrors, just like a drawing Alice did. In panic, she runs down to the lobby to warn them but she's intercepted by James who takes her to Lily and Bella's old ballet studio. He tricks Bella into thinking that he took Lily and their mother hostage, forcing the protective Bella to come save them. When she arrives at the studio, she realizes she's been tricked and only Lily is here. They try to escape, but James attacks the Swan sisters, injuring them both and biting Bella. Lily begs Edward to help her, because this isn't the time for her to turn. He sucks out the venom and saves her sister while he and Carlisle take her to the hospital. Jasper takes Lily back to the hotel to treat her wounds. The two confess their love for each other and share their first kiss. Bella recovers in the hospital where they told Charlie and Renee is that she fell down two flights of stairs and through a window in a hotel, using her clumsiness to cover up for what really happened to her. Two months later, Bella is going to prom with Edward while Jasper and Lily, who have taken their relationship public, go on their own date. Lily expresses that she doesn't know whether she'll ever become a vampire, but will consider it if it means staying with Jasper forever. PART II "Every single night, my dreams...or rather, nightmares shock me into waking up in a cold sweat and shaking like a leaf. The subject of them terrifies me to my core. The actions she does in them, makes me scared that she'll achieve. The vengeance she feels, makes me think that she'll win. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? What about a vampire who lost her mate. She's an unstoppable storm and she's coming. What happens if she wins? We die." -Liliana Swan on her dreams. Part II starts with one of Lily's recurring nightmares of Victoria killing her. She wakes with a start, Jasper beside her promising that he would never let the dreams happen. That day is Bella's birthday with Lily's only two days away. Bella is in a bad mood because she is now physically a year older than Edward, who refuses to change her. Alice decides to throw Lily and Bella a birthday party, much to their displeasure. The party goes well until Bella gets a papercut while unwrapping Rosalie's gift, sending Jasper to be controlled by the blood lust. He tries to attack Bella only to be stopped by Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle. Lily calms him down and helps the lust fade away. Bella recieves a cut on her arm from being thrown into a table by Edward, trying to get her out of the way of Jasper. Edward, feeling at fault, decides to leave, the family going as well. Jasper leaves with a promise of returning to Lily. He does, that night, being away from he too painful to bear. For her birthday, he gifts her a Cullen crest, showing his and the family's loyalty to her. Bella becomes a recluse for four months after the Cullens leave. When Charlie threatens to send her to Jacksonville, to live with Renee, she tries to lighten up. Lily becomes frustrated when Bella become reckless, getting on the back of a bike with a stranger. She voices that she feels like she lost a sister and Bella realizes that her depression affected her sister. The later reconcile and go down to the reservation to hang out with Jacob Black. He restores two bikes that Bella brought him, but also Bella. He helps her heal and brings her back to life, while developing strong feelings for her. Lily is grateful to Jake for helping her sister, hoping that maybe Bella could reciprocate his feelings. Jacob turns distant and cold, ignoring Bella for a while. Lily has a vision of her sister going to the meadow and seeing Laurent, who tells her that Victoria wants to kill Lily and Bella in revenge for killing James. He tries to kill Bella, but a giant black wolf intervenes and saves Bella. Bella and Lily go down to the reservation, the former wanting to confront Jacob, but instead, confronts Sam Ulley and his pack. Bella slaps Paul Lahote across the face, angering him which causes him to turn into a wolf. Lily grabs Bella and they run, until Jacob comes to their rescue, turning into a wolf. Paul and Jacob fight, while Sam tells Jared Cameron and Emrby Call to take Bell and Lily back to Emily, Sam's fiance's, house. There they meet Emily, who has a scarred face. While Jacob talks to Bella, Lily bonds with the other wolves, enjoying their company and becomes friends with Emily. When they get back to the house, Lily has a seizure while images flash through her mind. She also has a vision of Bella as a vampire, running through the forest with Edward. While unconscious, she has a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff, like Lily's earlier vision where she thought her sister killed herself, though it was just for "recreational purposes." She also watches as Alice tells her that Edward made the same mistake, being misinformed by Rosalie. They both run off to Volterra, Italy to save Edward. Lily comes to in a hospital bed with Jasper and Charlie by her side, the former telling her that her brain was stressed which caused her to have a seizure. Her dad also informs her that Bella has run off to Italy. When she falls back asleep, she has a clear vision of Bella and Edward in Italy talking to the Volturi. Aro, the most exuberant of the Volturi, was very curious about Bella and her power to block Edward's mind reading. So he set up tests for her, and finds out that neither he nor Jane can affect her. Aro is very excited and acts very interested when he finds out about Lily, and the affect of her blood with Jasper. The Volturi say that Bella and Lily must be killed because she knows too much about vampires and could be a threat to their secrecy. The three are free to leave on one condition: Bella and Lily must be turned, and soon. Lily is released from the hospital and Bella returns home, being grounded by Charlie for running off. Lily tells Jasper about having to turn, and he promises after they've been married. Bella and Lily go to the Cullens house to put them turning to a vote, only Rosalie and Edward voting no. This part ends with Lily stating that she knows Victoria is out there waiting for her vengeance, but she is too happy to give Victoria her thoughts tonight. PART III PART III begins with one of Lily's recurring dreams about a man and Victoria. The man is listening to something Victoria is saying and then shares a kiss with her, showing that they are in some kind of relationship, though Lily suspects it's all an act by Victoria. The man is revealed to be Riley Biers, a man who went missing about a year ago. Lily knows that he didn't go missing, he was turned into a vampire. Lily explains that not much has changed in the weeks since Edward proposing to Bella, as she continue to reject his proposals, thinking that it doens't mean anything. Jake hasn't talked to Bella since finding out that she is becoming a vampire willingly. Lily and Bella are also getting ready to graduate high school and leave Charlie and their human lives behind, forever. After Edward turns Bella, they'll have to move up to Alaska, never seeing their human family again. Bella and Lily plan to go to Florida to visit their mother one last time before "graduating" but really, it's the final goodbye. They spend time with her in Florida, realizing how hard it is to leave her and come back to Forks a little depressed. Jake shows up in the school parking lot and talks to Bella, letting her know about a situation that Lily had a vision about - The Cullens track down Victoria using one of Alice's visions and Emmett almost gets her, but crosses the treaty line to be stopped by Paul in wolf form, both of them snarling at each other, enraged. Bella goes with Jake to the reservation, skipping school. Lily, while studying for finals, falls asleep. Riley comes into the Swan house while she's sleeping and takes Bella's blouse and Lily's sweater, also touching Lily's cheek and her Cullen crest. When Edward catches Riley's scent, he suspects that someone is making a plan and agrees to team up with the werewolves to protect Bella, Lily, and Charlie from the possible danger. From then on, Bella begins to spend more time in La Push while Jasper stays with Lily most of the time, becoming more protective of her, enraged that Riley touched her. Lily also starts having dreams about a young girl named Lacrimosa, who she thinks is like her. Lacrimosa can see the future and meets a man named William, who like Jasper does to Lily, doesn't thirst for her blood. Through these dreams, she learns that Lacrimosa is deaf and can see the future, just like Lily. Lacrimosa is in love with William, but another member named Malum is also in love with her, though it is unrequited. Physical Appearance Lily is described as looking very similar to her sister, with some differences. She has brown hair that's shorter and a couple of shades light than Bella's. She has her mother's blue-green eyes with a tanner complexion than her sister's, other than that, their faces are very similar with the same high cheekbones and thin nose. Her and her sister are the same height at around 5'4 with a skinny body type. She is a typical, pretty teenager. In ''Halcyon: His Story ''she is described by Jasper: "I start with her brown hair which is wavy, falling to her bust. She has a heart-shaped face with a thin nose and fuller lips. What catches me is her big, doe eyes which are a rather lovely color. A vibrant mixture of blue-green and I find myself captured by them. Probably the prettiest eyes I've ever seen in my existence. The girl is about average height for a female with a skinny build. One thing I notice is that she looks a bit young to have this class. If I had to guess, I would say that she's about sixteen years old. I have to admit, this human girl is quite beautiful." When Lily is bitten by Jasper, she become s a vampire/Seer hybrid. She becomes extremely beautiful with wavy rib length aurburn hair, paler skin that has a rosy tint to the cheeks because of the blood flowing through her body, and eyes that remain the same color, but have a crimson ring around the pupil. "My hair is now a richer brown color, almost auburn. It has a silky shine to it, reaching my ribs in light curls. My face seems more sculpted - my cheekbones higher, my lips fuller and redder, my skin flawless. I also notice that I'm not as marble like as the other Cullens, my cheeks have a rosy tint to them. The last thing that I notice are my eyes. They're not the newborn red I was expecting. My eyes are basically the same color they were, a mixture of blue and green from my mother, but they are now framed by longer and darker lashes. They're brighter, bigger, more radiant, and highly unusual. The one thing that scares me a bit, is the ring around the pupil is a vivid crimson." ''-Lily describing herself for the first time as a hybrid. Blood Lily's blood is special to Jasper because it's the only blood from a human that doesn't cause venom to salivate in his mouth. She later finds out that she is a Seer. A Seer's blood is poisonous to all vampires, except for their sanguinem coire (blood mate.) Jasper is Lily's blood mate, so her blood doesn't harm him when he bites her, chaning her into a hybrid. Personality Lily is a very shy person, preferring to only keep the company of her sister. She's extremely self-conscious of her voice because she stutters when she speaks. She'll only let her sister hear her voice and, at the end of PART I, she talks to Jasper. Bella and Lily are naturally responsible and are very mature, especially for their age. She mostly spends her time reading, especially her favorite books, ''The Great Gatsby. '' Unlike Bella, Lily is more interested in fashion which helps her get along great with Alice. She prefers to dress up for school just to help her feel more confident. Lily also the type of person to just go with the flow, while her sister is very stubborn, especially on the topic of becoming a vampire. Despite being shy, Lily is fiercely protective of the ones she loves, which only grows when she becomes a hybrid. Lily becomes more confident and "comes of of her shell" after she is turned, relaxing a lot more. Relationships Jasper Hale "''Sometimes I'll look over at Jasper when he doesn't know it, like now, and I'll get a feeling in the pit of my gut. I'll also get a little voice in my head saying "That man right there loves you. You better cherish him." And I do. Every single day, I thank whatever is out there that made that angel sitting there in the driver seat mine. I'm the luckiest girl in the world, I already know this. The amount of love I feel for him is insane, I don't know how I'm surviving this. I love him so much, it hurts." - Lily Swan on Jasper Jasper Hale is Lily's fiance and sanguinem coeunt, her blood mate. He is a vampire that is part of the Olympic coven with his adoptive family, the Cullens. Jasper and Lily sit next to each other in their Calculus class and he's intrigued when her blood appeals to him, but he doesn't want it. Jasper has had a hard time in the past controlling his thirst, because he is the Cullens family's newest "vegetarian" where he only drinks animal blood, as opposed to human blood. Lily is extremely attracted to him, always describing his appearance as that of a "Greek God." Jasper and Lily get closer and he finally tells her that he and his family are vampires. He then tells her everything about him and his family, including his "gift" to control emotions.Their relationship continues to grow as they finally profess their love for each other at the end of PART I. In PART II, Jasper accidentally tries to attack Bella when she gets a papercut. Lily calms him down, but his guilt eats at him. Edward wants to leave Bella, believing that he put her in too much danger and Jasper has to go with them. Lily is heartbroken, until he returns, not being able to bear staying away from her. Their love only grows stronger in time. In PART III, Lily continues to have dreams about a deaf girl named Lacrimosa and a vampire named WIlliam. She eventually finds out that she and Jasper are just like them, as Lacrimosa's blood appeals to William, though he does not thirst for it. Lacrimosa is killed by another vampire named Malum, who was also in love with her. Her blood kills Malum as he drains her and Lily finds out that she is a Seer and her blood is poisonous to vampires. With the coming attack of the newborns, Lily, Bella, and Edward camp out while Jasper, the Cullens, and the Quilete wolves fight the army. Victoria tries to attack Bella, but Lily pushes her out of the way, and Victoria bites Lily, drinking her blood. She gets ripped away by Seth Clearwater, but this mortally wounds Lily. Victoria starts choking on her blood, confirming that she is a Seer. She lays on the ground dying as Jasper and the wolves come to see what happened. Sam, feeling a strange connection to Lily, tells Jasper to turn her, breaking the treaty. Lily's wakes up as a Seer/Vampire Hybrid, her supernatural abilities not as potent as that of a pure vampire, but she's still stronger and faster than a human. At Bella and Edward's wedding, Jasper proposes to Lily. Bella Swan ''"Bella and I have always been close. Ever since we were babies, we've always felt like we've had to stick together. I've always relied on my older sister who relied on me." ''-Lily on her relationship with Bella Bella is Lily's older sister and best friend. She's always been protective of her younger sister, feeling a little more like a mom to her than their own mother. Bella is the only person (besides Jasper at the end of PART I) that Lily will allow hear her voice. Lily knows that Bella would never judge or make fun of her.She also learned sign language to be able to communicate with Lily. When they move to Forks with their father, they both go with the comfort of knowing that they have each other. Lily is the maid of honor at Bella's wedding, helping her get through her nerves of marrying Edward.